Hazard
by DigimonTamersFan
Summary: It's been 5 years since the defeat of the D-Reaper, but what will happen when feelings emerge and the D-Reaper is revived?
1. Chapter 1 New Feelings and Enemies

Hi this is DTF. This is ch 1 of my story that I'm currently working on. Oh and I don't own digimon or any of the characters :(

_Hazard_

Chapter 1 New Feelings and Enemies

The sun was shining brightly through the branches in Shinjuku Park, with Guilmon sleeping peacefully at his house near the lake. He's sleeping peacefully because all the children are in school including his tamer, Takato. The sounds of leaves rustling on the Spring trees with the birds chirping along with their mate beside them. The sound of twigs snapping and cracking as Renamon takes a walk in the park to visit another certain digimon sleeping at his home. As she began to get close to Guilmon's home, Guilmon awoke to the smell of Renamon.

"Aaaaaaaa..." As he yawned he smelled the air again and got a puzzled look on his face.

'Huh... I wonder why Renamon's here?' Guilmon asked himself as he got up to look outside, but before he got to the door Renamon phased in front of him which by now he was use to.

"Oh, hi Renamon. What brings you here?" asked Guilmon, " Do you want some bread?"

"No thanks Guilmon, " said Renamon, " I just came to talk."

"Oh, then what do you want to talk about?" By this time he was sitting next to his bread box. He opened it and saw he had only two pieces of bread. He scarfed down one piece and was about to do the same to the other when he heard Renamon's stomach growl. She blushed with embarrassment while holding her stomach. Guilmon chuckled and said, "Here, you can have this." with a sincere voice and look. Renamon hesitated for a few seconds then held out her hand and ate the piece of bread.

"Thank you Guilmon," said Renamon with a voice of gratitude.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk about to talk about?" asked Guilmon.

"Um...Guilmon."

"Yes."

"May I sit next to you?"

"Um...sure." Guilmon replied looking a bit perplexed as to why Renamon wanted to sit by him. Renamon on the other hand was contemplating on what to do next. She wasn't expecting Guilmon to just let her sit by him without so much as a "Why".

'Mmmm...now that I'm here," she began in thought while sitting next to Guilmon on the hard concrete, 'I should go ahead tell him how I feel and should apologize for being too harsh on him at times.' while Renamon was staring at the sky, Guilmon took notice.

"Um...Renamon."

"Oh, what is it Guilmon?"

"What are you thinking so hard about." asked Guilmon in his innocent way.

"How did you know I was thinking?" Renamon asked curiously.

"Oh, I've noticed that about you. Whenever you think real hard on something, you look up to the sky for the answers." Renamon looking bewildered as to how Guilmon had answered with an intelligent reply.

'How was he able to come up with that answer so quickly, was I wrong saying Guilmon was naive and childish?'

"Um...Guilmon."

"Yes Renamon?"

"I'm sorry for all the mean things and gestures towards you."

"Oh, think nothing of it," was his reply with his usual cheerful tone.

'After all I've done to him, he still forgives me.' Renamon thought as her eyes filled with tears.' He is the one, he is the one I've been longing for.' Guilmon heard soft sobbing and turned his head to find Renamon with tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you OK? Did I do something to upset you?" As he wiped away the tears with his claw ever so gently.

"No, No...you didn't do anything wrong, Guilmon." She said while holding Guilmon's claw with her paw.

"Guilmon, do you ever have these strange feelings when you're around or think of someone?" asked Renamon trying to see if Guilmon has feelings for anything or her.

"You mean like," Guilmon started," with Takato and me and you and Rika? I get a feeling like I know he'll always be there for me."

"Not exactly," She said unknowing her tail lightly wrapping around Guilmon's waist.

"Um, Renamon. Why is your tail around me?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"It's OK. I don't mind." Guilmon said kindly.

"Oh, you do," Renamon sighed with relief. 'He has to feel the same way I do. He just has to,' Renamon thought.

"Um, Renamon."

"Yes Guilmon?"

"I was wondering why you're still holding my hand?"

"Oh, I seem to have forgotten..."

"It's OK," Guilmon interrupted," I don't mind, but there is something I need to ask you."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"I've been having these...feelings for someone for sometime now. I...I think I'm in love with her."

"Oh, and who might she be?" Guilmon hesitated for a few seconds then said,"You." The shock overwhelmed Renamon with her eyes widening, but then went to normal with tears of joy running down her cheeks. She leaned on him putting her head on his well-defined chest with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Oh Guilmon I love you too!" Renamon yelled feeling like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Guilmon had his arms wrapped around Renamon, but not as tightly out of fear of hurting her while feeling the same way as Renamon does.

"I didn't know you fe..." but before Guilmon could finish, he felt a warm sensation on his lips. He saw Renamon with her arm around his neck and her lips on his. She broke the kiss after a couple of minutes to hug him once more and Guilmon did the same.

"I'm glad you feel the same way I do Guilmon," Renamon said with a happy tone.

"How come?" Guilmon inquired.

"I couldn't handle being heartbroken," She said turning a little crimson hue on her face. Guilmon kissed her on the cheek.

"As long as I'm here," Guilmon started, " you won't ever have to feel that way." In a most kind and sincere voice.

"Oh Guilmon," as she started to kiss him again, but before she could Guilmon stood up with his eyes narrowed and a low growl in his throat with his back hunched in a defensive positioned.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?" asked Renamon.

"I smell...a digimon. It's big," Guilmon said with a low growl in his throat. "It's coming," he continued," This way."

"That saves us the trouble of going to it," Renamon smirked.

"Yes, but it's strong, champion, possibly, ultimate." Renamon's eyes widen, "Can we defeat on out own?"

"No, we'll need the help of the others."

"I'll go get Rika and the others," said Renamon.

"That's a good idea, your faster than me." Guilmon said winking at Renamon. She blushed as she walked over to Guilmon and kissed him on the cheek.

"Try to leave me some of the action." By this time Guilmon's eyes went back to normal grabbing his cheek and blushing though it was hard to see, but Renamon could tell. As she chuckled, she jumped into a tree, but the ground started to shake uncontrollably, then the digimon Guilmon sensed earlier came out of the ground right next to the tree Renamon jumped in. As the digimon emerged from the ground, it uprooted the tree with Renamon still on it. The digimon surprised Renamon, though graceful,causing the tree to land on her, Renamon letting out a painful scream.

"Renamon!" yelled Guilmon as he ran toward her.

"Guilmon..." She caught her breath, "Ugh, hurry it's heavy!" Renamon yelled back. Guilmon reached Renamon as she tried to push the 50 year-old tree off of her. Guilmon along with Renamon tried to push the tree off of her. Guilmon tried with all of his might, but couldn't budge it. The digimon behind them got its bearings and noticed them. The digimon let out a glass shattering roar and was making its way toward them. Guilmon's claws started to catch fire and he yelled out, "**Rock Breaker**" splitting the tree into splinters. Guilmon quickly got Renamon to her feet, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I've been through worse," Renamon reassuring him. The digimon was now half-way to them and let out another glass shattering roar.

"You've got to get going Renamon," Guilmon said in a serious tone.

"I know, I'm going." Renamon said back. She turned and was about to go until Guilmon grabbed her arm and turned her back around and kissed her, "There's you something until you get back." Then Guilmon took off running with his eyes narrow again. Guilmon met the digimon head on, literally, the digimon was sent flying backward sliding on the ground on its back. Renamon stared in amazement and waited for the dust to clear. She saw Guilmon standing proudly waiting for his opponent to make another move. 'Good luck, my love' thought Renamon as she jumped into the trees to get the other tamers and Terriermon.

(a/n) this is my first Rena/Guil story. try not to flame to badly


	2. Chapter 2 The Search for Guilmon Part 1

_Hazard_

Chapter 2 The Search for Guilmon

Renamon knew that time was of importance while she was jumping to tree to tree, but soon from building to building. While jumping to building to building, she started thinking if she didn't make it back in time. The thought of Guilmon turning in to data particles hurt to much to bare. She grabbed her chest to try to make the pain go away.

'No, stop thinking like that,' Renamon thought,' There's no way Guilmon would lose. He's way to strong, stronger than even me.' That thought ran through her head countless times and it made her feel better.'Was that the reason why I was so mean to him?' She asked herself while landing on a building with a good view of the city clock.

"I'll think about this later," Renamon said, "Right now I need to get the others and help Guilmon. OK, think, Rika said she gets out of school at 2:30." Renamon looked at the city clock. "It's 2:00 now, but Rika's school is on the other side of town. Takato and Henry's school is only a few blocks away. I'll get Takato and Henry first then Rika." She continued jumping from building to building until she got to the school where Takato and Henry was. "Where is he?" She said looking at a window. Renamon focused on the kids and saw a spiky brown haired boy wearing cloths similar to what he wore 5 years ago. He still wore his yellow goggles, his trademark, he still wore a blue pulli just in a bigger size as he is 17 now , he wore beige khaki pants, and still wearing green sneakers. "There he is, "Renamon said with a sigh of relief. She jumped on a building just as high as the window was. Takato was daydreaming and drawing as he had done 5 years prior. Renamon stood on top of the building waiting and hoping he would notice her. Takato turned his head and saw Renamon and his eyes widened with worry and concern. He knew that Renamon only showed up at school if there was an emergency and Renamon and the others need help. Takato shot up and shouted at the teacher. Renamon didn't know what he said because of the window. She saw Takato run out of the room. Renamon knew Takato would be at the entrance soon, so she jumped down to the front of the school. A few seconds later, Takato shot out of the door tripping on the bottom of it landing straight on his face.

"Ow, ow, "Takato moaned.

"Takato, are you alright?" Renamon asked helping him up.

"I'm fine Renamon. Now what's the emergency?" Renamon suddenly remembered Guilmon fighting that digimon that came out of the ground.

"Hurry Takato, call Henry and Rika and tell them to meet us at the park! We have got to save Guilmon!" Renamon shouted with tears now running down her cheeks.

"OK, OK. I don't know what's going on, but don't worry about Guilmon. He can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine." Takato said trying to reassure Renamon.

"You're right. He's probably fine, but I have to be sure!" She screamed as she took off running back to Shinjuku Park.

"Renamon must really care for Guilmon." Takato said softly, "Just like I do for someone." Takato started to run after Renamon while trying to call Henry on his cell. "C'mon Henry, pick up." After a second or two Henry answered.

"Hello."

"Henry, this is Takato," Takato said in between breaths trying to catch up to Renamon.

"Takato, you sound like your in a hurry. Is everything alright?" Henry asked starting to get worried.

"I don't know what's going on. All I know is that Renamon came to me and asked me to call you and Rika and she sounded worried about Guilmon. Then she took off running toward the park." Takato said out breath, "Man, Renamon can run. I have to stop and rest my legs." Takato moaned.

"Is that everything you know Takato?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Takato said trying to catch his breath.

"Alright Takato, I'll call Rika and let her know what's going on. You go after Renamon and make sure she's OK. Oh, and see if Terriermon is there too. Knowing him he'll be there."

"Gotcha Henry. I'll leave you to it." Takato said hanging up. "Now, I just have to get to the park and find Renamon and Terriermon." Takato said standing up, "Well, better get going." Takato took off running toward Shinjuku park unaware that a purple little digimon was watching him,'Hmmm, wonder what's wrong with fox face.' Impmon thought, 'I better go see what's troubling her.' Impmon then started to the park to see what was ailing her. Renamon by now was almost at the park with tears still running down her cheeks with Takato not far behind.

"RENAMON!Please stop!" Takato shouted as loud as he could. Renamon kept on running not looking behind or anything. "Renamon!Please stop!" Takato shouted once again. This time to his surprise Renamon stopped. Takato caught up to Renamon and noticed that she's still crying.'Oh man, I'm not good at this.' Takato thought, 'What am I supposed to say?'

"Um...Renamon, are you alright?" Takato asked kindly. At this time Renamon turned and hugged Takato with her head buried into his shoulder. "It's OK Renamon, I know I'm Rika, but you can tell me anything and I will do everything in my power to make it right." Takato said trying to reassure her. Renamon lifted her head and wiped away her tears with her paw and said, "I love him."

"You love who...Guilmon." Takato said in shock.

"Yes, I love Guilmon."

"Well, at least its somebody we all know." he said with a cheerful grin. "Now, do you feel better or is there anything else?"

"There is."

"OK, tell me about it."

"This digimon bio-emerged and attacked us, but it was to strong to defeat on our own. Guilmon told me to get you and the others and I'm worried about him."

"It's OK, don't worry about Guilmon. If your worried about him we'll go together to see him, OK?"

"OK." agreed Renamon.

"Alright then, let's go to the park." Takato and Renamon started running toward the park to see Guilmon. They finally reached the entrance and stopped in shock to see the park in ruins. Renamon jumped in the trees while Takato ran on the path towards Guilmon's house. Renamon had to jump back down on the path since the trees have been uprooted. The landscape had uprooted trees, holes everywhere and looked like there was a huge battle. Takato and Renamon made their way to Guilmon's home, but he wasn't there. Renamon's eyes closed and started to tear up. Takato saw this and tried to find Guilmon.

"Guilmon, where are you boy?" Takato yelled. There was no answer.

"Guilmon!" This time Renamon shouted. Yet again there was no answer.

"What, you call for his name and not mine?" asked a familiar voice. Takato and Renamon turned toward a bush and saw a little light green bunny step out.

"Terriermon!" Takato and Renamon both exclaimed.

"What, no need to yell, geez." Terriermon said holding his ears.

"Terriermon," Takato started, "how long have you been here?"

"Not long," Terriermon hesitated, "I...just...got...here." Renamon saw that he was choking on his words.'He knows something.' Renamon thought. Suddenly Renamon jumped and grabbed Terriermon.

"You're lieing!" Renamon shouted holding Terriermon by the throat.

"What...no...I'm...not!" Terriermon shouted between breaths.

"You better start telling the truth or I'm going to make you wish you didn't bio-emerge," threated Renamon.

"Now calm down Renamon," Takato started, "I'm sure..." He was interrupted by Renamon's icy glare. "OK, I'll shut up. Uh Terriermon...you're on your own," Takato said backing away. Renamon looked back at Terriermon with her icy glare.

"OK...OK," Terriermon choked out. Renamon loosened her iron grip making Terriermon fall to the ground gasping for air.

"Huh...huh...I was...here earlier," Terriermon said finally catching his breath.

"How early?" Renamon asked still glaring with her fists clinched.

"Early enough to know that you love Guilmon."

"Oh, you heard that," Renamon said looking down unclinching her fists.

"Is it true?" Terriermon asked.

"Yes it's true."

"Is what true fox face?" Impmon asked walking up the ravaged path.

"Oh Impmon, I didn't notice you," said Renamon looking at him.

"What's dis I hear bout somethin' being true?" Impmon asked stopping a few feet away from her.

"Oh, It's...it's..." Renamon hesitated.

"She loves Guilmon," Terriermon piped in. Renamon looked at Terriermon and then at Impmon who was slightly laughing then started laughing harder and harder with Renamon looking down upset.

"Ahahahahahahaha, you and pineapple head. You can't be serious. How could you love somethin like him? I mean don't get me wrong, he is a good friend, but I just figured you'd find someone as smart as yourself," Impmon pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if he's smart or not," Renamon stated, "It's because of his naivety that I love him. Guilmon's actions are not based on his intellect, but based on his heart. He would gladly risk his life for anyone even if he didn't know them. Would you?" Terriermon didn't say anything, he just kept looking back at Renamon and then at Impmon who was thinking of a answer.

"Mmmmmmm," Impmon thought aloud, "Eeeh, maybe."

"Maybe," Renamon repeated, "Why maybe?"

"Look, I have my reasons and two of those reasons are at home."

"Oh, you mean Ai and Mako. I understand. I'm sorry." Renamon apologized.

"Aaaa, that's OK, I know where ya come from."

While the digimon were having their discussion, Takato was wondering where Henry and Rika was.'They should have been here by now,' Takato thought,'Why aren't they here?' Takato started to look around the ruined park for any sign of the tamers, but to his dismay, he didn't see neither the blue haired boy nor the red haired girl.'Aww man, I didn't see them,' Takato thought once more, 'Oh I know, I'll call Henry. Takato reached for his cell and dialed Henry's number.

"C'mon, C'mon, pick up Henry."

"Hello."

"Aw, Henry, I was calling to see where you and Rika was at."

"Oh, we're not far from the park."

"Wow Henry, I got to say, you're coming in loud and clear, it's almost like you're standing behind me or something."

"That's because we **are** behind you." Henry said with a light chuckle. Takato turned around and saw the blue haired boy with a brown colored shirt with a brownish-orange vest and light green pants with brownish-grey sneakers and the red haired girl with a white shirt with a heart on it with blue jeans with red sneakers standing next to an uprooted tree.

"Guys you made it," Takato said in an excited tone.

"Yeah, sorry we're late," Henry started, "I called Rika and let her know what's going on, she had to rush home and change, but I couldn't tell her everything."

"Humph, I don't see why not," Rika said in a half-angry tone. At the sound of Rika's and Henry's voice, Renamon and Terriermon turned and saw their tamers.

"Henry!" Terriermon yelled running toward his tamer.

"Hey Terriermon," Henry said kneeling down to pet his partner on the head. "I knew you'd be here. Though I'm wondering how exactly you got away from Suzie and Lopmon?"

"Oh that was easy," Terriermon said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Henry asked.

"Oh relax, I didn't to anything serious, I got Calumon to take my place, heh, heh," Terriermon giggled.

"Huh," Henry sighed, "Terriermon, you're impossible."

"While you two were catching up, someone could be explaining to why Brainiac here called me in the middle of school!" Rika exclaimed, "Gogglehead, you best start explaining or else." Rika held up her fist and started moving it back and forth.

"Um...well...," Takato said scratching the back of his head, "Ya see..." the vein on Rika's forehead started getting bigger. Renamon saw this and decided to intervene before someone got hurt.

"Rika," Renamon said in her usual tone. Rika turned her death look to her.

"What is it Renamon? Can't you see I'm about to hurt Gogglehead?"

"I can see that, but would you like for me to explain what happed and why you are here?" Renamon asked.

Yes we would Renamon," Henry said stepping in between Takato and Rika.

"Ye...yeah Renamon, please start explaining," Takato said with a hint of worry in his voice, thinking of what Rika was going to do to him.

"OK," Renamon started, "I was walking in the park to visitGuilmonandwegotattackedbyadigimon." Renamon started talking faster at the end in order to keep Rika unknowing about Guilmon and her, but it didn't work.

"Wait, what was that?" Rika asked.

"What was what?"

"The part at the end."

"Guilmon and I got attacked by a digimon."

"And the part before that."

"I went for a walk in the park."

"No, not that, the part after that, but before the digimon attacked you."

"To visit Guilmon," Renamon murmured.

"What was that Renamon?" Rika asked once more becoming agitated.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me Renamon."

"I was in the park to visit Guilmon?" Renamon finally said.

"Why were you visiting Guilmon?" Rika asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I was there to talk to him."

"About what?" Rika inquired.

"Um, guys," Takato butted in, "Can we discuss this later. We need to be looking for Guilmon."

(a/n) ahh there ch 2 part 1, boy these things are a "b" to type.


	3. Chapter 2 The Search for Guilmon Part 2

Hi this is DTF, Here is ch2 part 2 enjoy

_Hazard_

Chapter 2 The Search for Guilmon part 2

"Takato's right," Henry stated, "Guilmon is out there and we need to find him. He could be hurt." At that remark Renamon lowered her head.

"Fine," Rika agreed, "You'll have some explaining to do when we find him, Renamon." Renamon nodded in understanding.

'She won't believe me when I tell her.' Renamon thought.

"OK, I think we should all split up, we can cover more ground that way." Henry suggested.

"Good idea," Takato said, "OK, I'll search the bakery."

"I'll search the school. School's out by now," Henry said.

"I'll go with Henry," Terriermon piped in.

"I'll search around my house," Rika said.

"Do I havta go lookin for pineapple head?" Impmon asked. Everyone yelled "Yes!" except for Renamon to keep Rika at bay. "OK, OK, sheesh. I'll go lookin round da Hypnos building."

"I'll stay here and search the park," Renamon said.

"Alright," Takato said, "We'll meet back here after an hour. Is that alright with everybody?"

"That'll be fine," Henry replied with Terriermon on his head. Rika gave one of her "whatever" looks. Impmon had already left to go search for Guilmon. Renamon nodded in understanding.

"OK then, let's go." Takato and the others started out towards their searching destinations with Renamon walking through the uprooted trees and ravaged landscape.

'Oh Guilmon, where are you?' Renamon asked herself looking through a bush. 'That digimon couldn't have deleted him. Could it? No, stop thinking like that.' The thought of Guilmon screaming in pain and his data particles being blown across the park made soft tears run down her cheeks. 'I need to stop thinking like that.' Wiping away the tears with her paw when her nose caught a familiar scent. 'Could it be? Guilmon?' Renamon searched frantically through the uprooted trees and huge tunnels. 'I know that scent from anywhere.' Renamon spotted a bush that she thought she already checked, but the scent was coming from it. 'It has to be him.' Renamon rushed to the bush, but stopped right in front of it. Renamon hesitated for a few seconds, then she slowly stepped through, and she saw a crimson dinosaur with black markings adorned on his body laying on his left side.

"Guilmon!" Renamon exclaimed in a happy tone. She ran to his side and gave him a hug, but he didn't return it.

"Guilmon? Are you OK? Say something." But there was no response. "No, no, no, Guilmon." Tears burst forth from her eyes. "No, no!" Renamon grabbed Guilmon's hand and squeezed it. "It's all my fault, I didn't return fast enough." But to her surprise, she felt something squeeze her hand back. Renamon's tear stained eyes looked down at her paw and noticed Guilmon's hand was squeezing back.

"Guilmon?!"

"It's not your fault."

"Oh Guilmon, I'm sorry." Tears still streaming from her eyes. Guilmon released her paw and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"It's OK, it's not your fault. See I'm fine, now please stop crying." Guilmon begged.

"OK, are you sure you're alright?" Renamon asked.

"Yes I'm fine, see I can stand." Guilmon stood up holding his left arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Renamon asked starting to get worried.

"It's nothing big, it must of got injured during the fight with Scorpiomon."

"Scorpiomon, that explains all the tunnels and uprooted trees. Did you defeat it.?"

"Sadly no, before I could, another digimon appeared. He was strong, way stronger than the Scorpiomon. He didn't look very happy either. He looked at me then looked at the Scorpiomon. He said 'You're of no use to me anymore.' He raised his hand and the Scorpiomon turned into data particles. He turned toward me and said 'Not yet.' He raised his hand and threw me into the tree. And that's all I remember."

"What did he want with you?"

"I don't know."

"I'm just glad you're OK," Renamon said giving him a quick kiss on the snout, making Guilmon blush. "You look so cute when you blush," she continued, smiling, making Guilmon blush an even darker shade.

"Awww." Is all Guilmon could say.

"But Guilmon, if you were here the whole time, then Takato and the others are...Guilmon, could this have been a trap?" Renamon asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but we need the others here. I'm sure they're worried about me."

"Yes they are. I'll go get them." Renamon was about to take off, but Guilmon stopped her.

"Wait," Guilmon said grabbing her arm.

"What is it?"

"I have an idea." Guilmon said proudly.

"Oh, you do. What is it?" Renamon said raising an eyebrow.

"Just watch," Guilmon said running to a clearing. As Guilmon had told her, Renamon watched. Guilmon came to the clearing and stopped, looked around, aimed his head straight up and yelled, "**Pyro Sphere**." The red mass of energy went into the air, it exploded with a great crimson flash. Renamon was blinded by the flash. When she opened her eyes, Guilmon was in front of her.

"Are you OK, Renamon? I didn't mean to blind you." Guilmon said grabbing her paw.

"It's OK," Renamon said rubbing her eyes with her other paw. "What was that for anyway?"

"Oh that, I just thought that if I made a flash that Takato and the others would come back here," Guilmon said in his cheerful tone.

"Wow, that's actually a good idea," Renamon said surprised.

"Thanks," Guilmon said proudly, "So, what exactly can we do until they get here?"

"Your welcome and to answer your question, I don't know. Maybe you can rest, you look tired.

"I am a little tired and hungry," Guilmon said holding his stomach, "But I think maybe I should rest." Renamon giggled a little.

"OK, but you have to carry yourself. I can't exactly carry you." Renamon was right. Over the past five years, Guilmon has grown. His arms and chest have become more defined and his gut has abs visible and his height has exceeded that of Renamon's.

"Yeah, you're right," Guilmon said letting go of Renamon's paw to scratch the back of his head and grinned, "Are you going to stay here or go find the others?" He asked turning toward his home. Renamon phased in front of him and kissed him on the snout.

"Of course I'll stay," Renamon said running her paw down Guilmon's cheek.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Guilmon said smiling.

"Oh Guilmon," She said giving his a quick kiss. Renamon and Guilmon started making their way to Guilmon's house when Renamon remembered his arm being hurt.

"Oh, how's your arm?" Renamon asked.

"Oh, it's fine," Guilmon said holding his left arm.

"Are you sure?" Renamon asked again.

"I'm sure."

"May I see it then." She said making Guilmon stop.

"OK, if it'll make you stop worrying," He said in a kind voice. Renamon moved to Guilmon's left side with Guilmon watching her. Renamon lifted up Guilmon's arm and she saw to her horror three gash marks on the bicep of Guilmon's arm. They were deep and the marks were bleeding, but the blood was the same color as Guilmon's scaly skin. Renamon's eyes widen to the sight of Guilmon's arm.

"Guilmon?" She said with shock and worry in her voice, "What happened?"

"I must of got hurt during the fight," Guilmon said looking away with a tear running down his cheek.

"Guilmon," Renamon said taking her paw and making Guilmon's golden eyes face her, "I've known you for the past five years, you were never good at lieing or keeping secrets, now please tell me what happened." She wiped away the tear with her paw.

"I don't want you to worry," Guilmon said softly laying his hand on Renamon's that's on his cheek and lightly squeezing it.

"You don't want me to worry, Guilmon, I'm worried right now. You have three deep gash marks on your arm, and you won't tell me how you got them," Renamon said taking her hand off of Guilmon's cheek, but still squeezing his hand with her eyes starting to tear up. Guilmon saw this and tried to think of a way to comfort her. He did the only thing he could do. Guilmon released Renamon's hand and hugged her tight with Renamon's arms in between them embracing her with her head on his shoulders with tears running down her furry cheeks onto Guilmon's scaly skin.

"Renamon, please stop crying," Guilmon pleaded, "I can't stand to see you cry."

"Why...Why won't you tell me what is wrong with you?" Renamon asked half sobbing with her eyes closed. Guilmon, still holding her, finally sighed heavily and said, "OK, I'll tell you." Renamon's eyes opened and Guilmon lifted her off of him. "But first, please stop crying," Guilmon pleaded wiping away the tears with his claw.

"OK, now please tell me," Renamon replied. Guilmon turned around and walked a few feet away from where Renamon was standing and stopped. Guilmon sighed again as he thought of a way to explain.

"The Scorpiomon...it...it used one of his...his..." Guilmon began but couldn't seem to finish. He tried with all of his will power, but still couldn't bring himself to tell Renamon. He suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around his chest from behind and under his arms. Guilmon looked down and saw two snow white paws with purple leather arm guards on each arm going just past the elbows with the Chinese yin-yang symbol on the top of both hands wrapped tightly around his chest with Renamon's head dangling over his shoulder. Guilmon raised his head and looked over to his left shoulder and saw Renamon's cobalt eyes looking lovingly into his golden orbs.

"Renamon..."

"Guilmon," Renamon interrupted, "Please continue. You asked me to stop crying because you couldn't stand to see me cry. So please, please continue." Guilmon smiled and he continued where he left off.

"It used one of his special attacks."

"And which attack is that Guilmon?"

"Renamon, do you know what a scorpion is?"

"No, I don't believe I do. Why? What does that have to do with the special attack?"

"I know what it is. Takato had to do a report on it at school. I watched him do the report. There was all kinds of them, but they all had a stinger and venom. Do you get where I'm going with this," Guilmon said looking down at the ground, leaving Renamon to her thoughts.

(a/n) Well there ya have it. I hope yall like it.


	4. Chapter 3 Rika's Kidnapping

Hey there, DTF here with the third installment of my story, about damn time to. Sorry to the people who had to wait for this chapter. Severe writer's block and school work will make you half insane.

_Hazard_

Chapter 3 Rika's Kidnapping

Takato turned onto the street his family's bakery was on. Even though he has some muscle definition, he still doesn't have a lot of stamina. 'Aww, man.' Takato thought, 'I shouldn't have cut gym those years ago.' Takato saw the bakery in sight. 'Just a little farther.' He sighed with relief as he started running slower to a jogging pace. Takato felt he'd been running all of his life. 'C'mon, C'mon, it's for Guilmon.' Takato thought trying to motivate himself. He was now running slower nearing speed walking, as he was almost at the bakery.

"Just...a little...bit...more," Takato said in between breaths, nearing his family's bakery, but stopping short at the corner of the building closest to the it.

"Huh...huh...farther than I thought."

"Hey kiddo." said a voice.

"Ahh! Man, you scared me Dad." Takato said grabbing his chest to slow his already riling heart down a couple of notches. Mr. Matsuki letting out a laugh walking up the alleyway carrying a couple of crates.

"So, is school out already?" Mr. Matsuki asked.

"Uh...what time is it?"

"I think it's near 3:00."

"Uh...yeah, school's out." Takato said not telling his dad about Guilmon and the fact that he skipped the last part of school.

"Where's your stuff?"

"My stuff...I must have...left it at...the park." Takato said giving himself a mental slap to the forehead. 'Aww nuts, I left my stuff **AT** school. I'm going to get a mouthful from Mr. Fudo. And Mom.'

"Takato...Takato, you still there?" Mr. Matsuki said placing the crates next to the side door, then walked in front of Takato snapping his fingers.

"Oh, sorry Dad, must of zoned out there for a minute." Takato said scratching the back of his head with nervous laugh.

"O...K, well if you need anything I'll be inside helping your mother." Mr. Matsuki said walking inside.

"OK Dad." 'Now I can search for Guilmon.' Takato ran inside, taking off his shoes before running up the stairs to his room, but stopping at the closed door. He reached for the doorknob and the thought of Guilmon being in there gave Takato high hopes. He rushed into his room only to find silence and his hope shattered. He didn't hear the sound of Guilmon's laugh, just his own heart beat. Takato sighed with disappointment as he scanned his half-cluttered room looking for any sign of Guilmon. He noticed the curtains covering up the sliding window were moving. 'I don't remember leaving the it open.' Takato thought making his way over to the window. 'I could of sworn...' He slid the curtains off to one side, but just as he did a white blur came flying through the window landed on the floor in a pile of shirts.

"Ahh!" Takato yelled stumbling back and landing on his butt. 'What was that?' He thought standing up rubbing his butt to make the slight pain go away. He dusted himself off and looked around to find whatever came through the window.

"Um...hello, is anybody there?" There was no answer, but the pile of shirts laying on the floor were moving.

"Who...who's there?" Takato asked starting to freak out.

"It's just me." said a familiar voice.

"Huh...is that you Calumon?" Takato said coming to his senses. Sure enough a small white digimon came out of the pile of shirts with Takato trying hard not to laugh.

"Um...heh...what are...heh...you...heh...doing here?"

"I got away from Suzie and Lopmon," Calumon said exhausted, "They just don't give up."

"Oh, that's why you're wearing a red cowgirl hat." Takato said stifling a laugh.

"Terriermon said they would play with me, not torture me." Calumon said taking off the cowgirl hat.

"Yeah, in case you don't know already, he can sometimes lie."

"Yeah..." Calumon sighed.

"Oh, Calumon, um, how's Jeri?"

"Jeri? She's fine. Though she still cries sometimes at night."

"I can't blame her. If I lost Guilmon..." The sudden realization hit him. He was supposed to be looking for him, instead of making small talk. "Guilmon! I completely forgot about him. Aww nuts." Takato ran to the closet and searched there, but found nothing, not even a bread crumb. He shut the door and turned to look at Calumon, who was playing with the pile of shirts.

"Calumon, when's the last time you saw Guilmon?" Takato asked in a serious tone.

"I saw him yesterday afternoon. We played in the park for a while." Calumon replied still playing with the shirts.

"Mmmm," Takato thought out loud, "If you and Guilmon played all day yesterday, then he would be tired, more than likely sleep all day until I go and visit him." After he finished, Takato looked at Calumon who obviously wasn't listening. "Calumon, you wasn't even..." But before he could finish the room glowed a bright crimson color, only for a few seconds though.

"What was that?" Takato asked looking out the window.

"Yay, he's up, he's up." Calumon said in a happy tone with his ears out to full length.

"Wait, who's up and what was that?"

"Guilmon silly."

"Guilmon? That flash was from him." Takato said with his eyes wide and excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, he showed me that the other day."

"That's why I've been waking up sometimes at night. You and Guilmon were playing."

Yeah silly. Maybe he can play with me." Calumon said sitting on the window sill. "Bye" Calumon jumped out and started flying. Takato shouted out to Calumon, "Where are you going?!" Calumon shouted back, "The park!"

'The park?' Takato thought, 'Why is he going to the park?' Then it hit him. 'That flash was to get our attention and get us to go back to the park.' Takato ran out of the room, down the stairs, put on his shoes, was about to run out of the bakery, but got stopped short by his mom.

"Takato."

"Yeah Mom."

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Matsuki asked coming from the register.

"Oh, I was going to the park." Mrs. Matsuki let out a sigh.

"I don't see what's so fun at that park."

"Uh, well, my friends are there, and that's kind of our meeting place. Well, bye Mom." Takato said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek then running out the door.

"Takato!" Mrs. Matsuki shouted.

"I'll be back later!" Takato shouted back.

Mrs. Matsuki sighed again only to see a blue blur run past her to the back.

"Takato?" Mrs. Matsuki said walking to the back to find Takato stuffing two bags full of the leftover bread from yesterday with Mr. Matsuki baking more bread for today.

"Takato?"

"Almost forgot some bread for Guilmon. He's probably starving." Takato said grabbing a pastry filled with peanut butter.

"Takato." his Mom said becoming agitated.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later." Takato said with a grin on his face carrying the two bags in his hands running back out the door to the park. Mrs. Matsuki sighed.

"He has your running spirit." Mr. Matsuki said with a slight chuckle kneading some dough.

"Yeah, though sometimes, I wish he didn't." She said watching her son run down the street.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine. He may run into trouble, but he uses his head to get himself out of it." Mr. Matsuki said reassuring his wife.

"I hope you're right." She said seeing her son turn on to the other street. "I hope you're right."

Sweat beaded on Takato's cheek and made its way down to his chin only to fall on the sidewalk he was running on. Carrying the two bags in his hands trying not to trip on the hard concrete slabs toward Shinjuku Park.

'I hope he's there. I hope he's there,' Takato thought, 'If Calumon says he's there, then he's has to be there.' Takato came up to a metal sign with the words "Shinjuku Park" and an arrow pointing to the right.

'Got to hurry, got to hurry.' His breaths in short, quick bursts coming close to the entrance to the park. 'I need to call Rika and Henry and tell them to come back to the park.' Takato put the two bags in his left hand and dragged out his phone with his right stopping next to a light pole. 'I'll go ahead and call Rika, who will probably bite my head off for making her go all the way to her house then back to the park.' Takato dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. It rung for a couple of seconds then there was an answer.

"Hello."

"Hey, Rika, it's me, Takato. Before you bite my head..."

"Look Takato," Rika interrupted, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've been thinking, if Renamon went missing, I wouldn't know what to do, so I'm sorry."

"That's OK Rika. Don't worry about it. Besides Renamon's to smart to get kidnapped."

"You're right, now why did you call me?"

"Oh right, I spoke to Calumon. He's says Guilmon's at the park." Takato said expecting a harsh 'What?' and a 'Now I got to run all the way back to park! You know that takes forever Gogglehead!', but he got something less harsh than he thought he would get.

"So he's been there the whole time?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm almost at the park to see if he's there. I'm sure Calumon is right and Guilmon is there."

"I'm just going to go back to the park."

"OK, I'll call Henry and tell him what's going on."

"I'll see you at the park."

"OK, see you there." Rika hung up first, as usual, and left Takato with a puzzled look on his face. 'Mmmm, why was she so nice to me and she didn't even ask me why she's having to run all over the place. I guess she wants Renamon to explain. And the fact she called me "Takato" instead of "Gogglehead". I'll think about that later, I got to call Henry.' He dialed Henry's number and once again held the phone to his ear. It rung for a sec or two then Henry answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Henry. It's Takato."

"Oh, hey Takato. Have you found Guilmon?"

"No, I haven't found him, but I spoke to Calumon and he says Guilmon is in the park."

"Calumon says Guilmon's in the park?"

"Yeah, I'm almost at the park. I'll check and see if he's there." Takato said hearing Terriermon's voice in the background yelling "Well, he sure isn't here." Takato chuckled a little.

Henry sighed "Sorry you had to hear that, but Terriermon is right. Guilmon isn't here."

"OK, thanks for searching there. Oh and could you do me a favor?"

"Left your stuff at Mr. Fudo's." Henry said in a all knowing tone.

"Uh, yeah, could you?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks again Henry."

"No problem. After I'm done here I'll meet you at the park."

"See you there," Henry hung up leaving Takato to go to the park to find Guilmon. He put the phone back in his pocket grabbing a bag full of bread with his right hand then started jogging to the entrance of the park with a slight grin on his face. After a block of jogging, he reached the entrance, but stopped just after the entrance, panting, looking at the ruined landscape.

'I just hope Guilmon's here.' Takato started jogging down the misshaped path towards Guilmon's home passing the uprooted trees and tunnels and what was left of the children's playground. He reached the side path that leads to Guilmon's home. 'Well, it's now or never.' He placed a foot on the first step only to have Renamon phase in front of him startling him.

"Ah. Renamon? Man, I'm still not use to you popping out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry Takato, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's OK. Um...Guilmon...is he here?" Takato asked with that slight hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, he's here." came a voice.

"Calumon, is that you?" Takato asked looking at a bush.

"Yep, it's me." he said with a sad tone and his ears retracted in.

"What's with the long face Calumon?"

"I don't have a long face." he said placing a finger on his chin.

"That's not what I meant Calumon. It's a figure of speech. It means that you're sad." Takato explained.

"Oh. Aww, you reminded me why I was sad."

"Why are you sad Calumon?" Takato inquired.

"Renamon won't let me play with Guilmon."

"I've already explained it to you," Renamon started, "Guilmon needs to rest. He fought a digimon and needs to sleep."

Just as soon as Renamon finished her sentence, Guilmon's head revealed itself from his home sniffing the air transfixed on the scent of the bread realizing where the scent was emanating from. Guilmon's eyes met Takato's and a smile came to his face.

"Takato!" came Guilmon's cheery voice as he ran down the steps and jumped on him.

"Guilmon! Ahh!" Calumon letting out a laugh and his ears extended out. Renamon couldn't help but smile at seeing Guilmon happy, but the smile was soon gone at seeing his wound was now a jet black color. Her eyes widen as she looked at Guilmon's arm.'Oh no, the poison...it's spreading. I must tell Takato. I'm sorry my love, forgive me.'

"Guilmon, hahaha, stop, hahaha, licking me, hahaha, it tickles!"

"OK." Guilmon lifted himself off of Takato.

"Man Guilmon, you've gotten heavy. I mean you were heavy back then, but you're _heavy_." Takato said standing up dusting himself off.

"Sorry Takato, I didn't mean to get heavy." Guilmon said looking down.

"That's OK Guilmon, it's not your fault." Takato said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Besides, I brought you some bread."

"Yay, bread." Guilmon said in an exciting tone.

"It's your favorite, peanut butter bread." Takato said handing him the bag in his hand to Guilmon who then walked over to an uprooted tree with Calumon following him then both of them sat next to the tree sharing the bread with each other.

"I guess he was hungry." Takato said with a slight chuckle.

'Now's my chance to talk to Takato.' Renamon thought, 'Now that Guilmon and Calumon are preoccupied.'

"Ahem, Takato."

"Huh, yeah Renamon?"

"I need to speak with you in private."

"Um, OK."

Renamon put her paw on Takato's shoulder and Takato closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw water. He looked around the area, the trees here weren't uprooted nor was there any tunnels. Takato realized where Renamon phased them, they were at the lake not to far from Guilmon's home.

"Boy, you weren't kidding you wanted to speak in private."

"Takato," Renamon said in a serious tone, "I have some bad news."

Takato turned toward the lake and saw Renamon gazing out at the crystal clear water with a sad expression on her face.

"Bad news? About what? Guilmon?" Takato asked walking toward the lake.

"Yes."

"He seemed fine to me." Takato said standing next to Renamon looking at the lake.

"It's not his appearance that's bad. It's inside him."

"What do you mean?"

'Please, let this be the right thing to do.'Renamon thought, "He...he's been...poisoned."

"What? He's been poisoned! How did he get poisoned?"

"Please, Takato, calm down. He got poisoned by the Scorpiomon he fought earlier."

"Scorpiomon? Guilmon had to fight one of them when we visited my cousin Kai in Okinawa."

"Takato."

"Yeah Renamon."

"Guilmon made me promise not to tell you, but I think it's in his best interest if you know about him. Just don't ask him anything, OK?"

"OK, thanks Renamon."

"Your welcome. Now we better get back to Guilmon and Calumon. They might be wondering where we are."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go."

Renamon put her paw on Takato's shoulder, he blinked his eyes only to open them to see the devastated landscape. Takato scanned the area, he was near Guilmon's home and he heard Guilmon's voice calling for him and Renamon.

"Guilmon! We're over here!" Takato called.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon called back. Takato was about to start walking toward Guilmon's voice, but Renamon's voice stopped him.

"Takato," Takato turned to face her, "Remember, he doesn't know I told you about him."

Takato giving a nod in response started walking towards Guilmon's voice with Renamon following him.

"Guilmon!" Takato called.

"Takatomon!"

"Guilmon! Come to my voice!"

"OK!"

Takato and Renamon kept walking straight ahead, past a tree that somehow escaped the fate of being uprooted and met a certain crimson colored dino just past the tree.

"There you are Takato. I thought you left without saying goodbye."

"Oh, no, Renamon wanted to talk to me."

"About what?" Guilmon asked curiously.

Renamon walked over to Guilmon and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "It's nothing to concern yourself with my love."

"Oh, OK. If you say so." Guilmon said as he walked over to the tree, his right side facing them, and sat down.

"Oh, Guilmon, where's Calumon?" Takato asked.

"Oh Calumon, he left." Guilmon said gazing out at the ravaged landscape in a sad voice.

"Guilmon, is there something wrong? Did Calumon leave before you got to play with him?" Takato said kneeling down beside him with Renamon standing a few feet away from them.

'Please Guilmon, tell him.' Renamon thought.

"No, it's not that," Guilmon said as he started sniffing the air, "but could we talk about this later. I smell Terriermon coming."

"Sure Guilmon," Takato said as he placed a hand on Guilmon's shoulder, "We'll talk later."

"C'mon Henry, you're so slow." moaned a jittery Terriermon.

"Well, you're not...the one...carrying Takato's...backpack." a breathless Henry snapped back.

"I hope he knows it's a rolling backpack." Takato said chuckling standing up, "Over here Henry!" he called walking to an uprooted tree a few feet away from where Guilmon was sitting.

"C'mon Henry, he's over there." Terriermon said now closer to Takato.

While Takato was guiding Henry and Terriermon to their location, Renamon walked over and kneeled down next to Guilmon.

"Guilmon, were you going to tell Takato what happened to you?" Renamon whispered.

"Yes," Guilmon whispered back, "I was, but not in front of Terriermon."

"I see. Then when are you?"

"Soon."

"OK, just don't, put it off."

"Put what off?" Terriermon asked hanging from a tree branch.

Guilmon just sat there, trying to think of something to lead Terriermon away from their conversation. He glanced from Terriermon to Renamon hoping she thought of anything only to see her shake her head, so he said the first thing that came to his head.

"Um, not to put off, burying my bread. Yeah, not to put off burying my bread."

"Oh, O...K." Terriermon said scratching his head with his one of his ears before letting go of the branch and dropping down to the ground and running to Henry who was talking to Takato.

"Burying your bread?" Renamon asked.

"It's the only thing I could~" Guilmon stopped mid-sentence, his eyes were tense like he was in pain.

"Guilmon? Guilmon, what's wrong?"

"My...my arm...it's hurting."

Renamon examined his arm and saw the black hue was not just around the wound anymore. It traveled almost down to his elbow and up to his shoulder,but before Renamon could answer, there was a loud scream.

"That sounded like...NO!" Renamon shouted as she let go of Guilmon's arm and took off running toward the sound that came from inside the park.

"Renamon!" Guilmon shouted standing up trying to grab Renamon's arm, but missed.

Takato, Henry, and Terriermon turned around to see Renamon's tail disappear in a bush. The three ran over to Guilmon who was still in pain.

"Guilmon, what's going on?" Takato asked, "What was that scream just now?"

"I...I don't...know." Guilmon said.

Henry, on the other hand, was contemplating on who the scream came from, then it hit him.

"Takato, that scream was from Rika."

"What, are you serious?" Takato asked.

"Does that look like his serious face?" Terriermon said.

"We need to go help Renamon," Guilmon said the pain finally receding, "I can smell a digimon, it's the same one from before."

"The one from before? You mean a Scorpiomon?" Takato asked.

"No, it's not a Scorpiomon."

"Can you tell what kind it is?"

"No, but I can tell it is really strong. We need to go."

"Right."

Guilmon was in front of the others since he can smell the digimon and Renamon. They got closer to a clearing and heard an explosion and flying toward them was Renamon. Time seemed to stop, Guilmon saw his love battered and beaten flying through the air, something inside of him clicked. He felt rage like he never felt before, he didn't know where it came from. He knew that when Takato got hurt he never felt this rage. He decided to think on this matter later. Guilmon caught Renamon in his arms and placed her on the ground, with Takato, Henry, and Terriermon around them.

"Renamon, are you OK? Who did this to you?" Guilmon asked rage building inside of him.

"I'm fine Guilmon, but I didn't get to see whoever attacked me."

"Ah, there you are." came a villainous voice.

"Who are you, show yourself." Guilmon demanded.

"Very well then."

The digimon phased in twenty feet from them holding an unconscious Rika in his hand. He had ten bat like wings on his back and clad in green armor with gold trim around his arm guards with silver armor around his waist also with gold trim. His shoulder plating was a mix of silver, gold, and green armor with silver trim on them. His breastplate had gold decorations with a red center on his stomach area. His green helmet with the same bat like wings on each side covered his head except for his face.

"My name is~"

"I didn't ask for you're name. I just said to show yourself!" Guilmon shouted lunging at his enemy.

"Temper, temper. Somebody could get hurt." His opponent said holding out his arm with Rika in his hand.

"Guilmon stop!" Takato yelled.

Guilmon stopped, his eyes narrow. "Coward."

"Oh a coward am I? Let's make this 'fair' as you humans call it."

The figure placed Rika on the ground and turned back toward Guilmon.

"Satisfied."

"Yep, we sure are," Terriermon said, "Henry."

Henry nodded and brought out a card from his case. He swiped it through his D-Arc: "Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate" The D-Arc's screen flashed and Terriermon was surrounded by green data streams.

"Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!" He was given a much larger size and instead of hands, he had two gatling guns along with a ammo belt across his torso. He landed on the ground with his guns aimed at the mysterious figure. "Now it's a fair fight. Ready Guil..."

Gargomon turned his head and saw Growlmon standing with the blade on his left arm glowing. Renamon laying on the ground turned toward Takato. She saw his D-Arc still around his neck and his cards in his case.'Something is not right. Takato wasn't in any danger and his D-Arc and cards aren't in his hands, so how was Guilmon able to digivolve?' She gave Growlmon a good look over. She saw the black hue on his arm glowing. 'Is that responsible for Guilmon's digivolution?'

"**Dragon Slash**!" Growlmon shouted swinging his arm making the blade of energy come spiraling toward the unknown digimon. It was a direct hit.

"Alright Growlmon, ya hit him!" Takato shouted.

Dust clouded around the enemy. Gargomon had his gatling guns aimed at the cloud, just encase. The cloud subsided and to everyone's horror, the digimon was still standing dusting himself off.

"You call that an attack? What a shame."

"Oh yeah, try this on for size. **Gargo Laser**!"

Two green lasers shot out of Gargomon's guns and again it was a direct hit.

"Ya did it Gargomon!"

"Don't be so sure, Takato." Henry said.

More dust surrounded the digimon. Unlike last time, when he just stood there, this time the digimon came charging at them. He did a right hook on Gargomon, knocking him on his back, then he whipped around and landed a kick to Growlmon's stomach making him double over.

"I see you've managed to control it. Most digimon infected with that don't survive but a mere five minutes. Bravo, I must say, bravo. I see you have a talent that could be useful to me. So I will give you a choice: join me and be victorious or stay with them," he pointed to Takato, Henry, Renamon, and Gargomon, "and perish."

"N-never." Growlmon managed to choke out.

"I thought you would say that." the digimon said walking over to Rika. Renamon phased in front of him.

"I will not allow you to touch her."

"Oh really." the figure phased out of her sight, then reappeared behind her next to Rika.

"Renamon, behind you!" Henry shouted.

Renamon turned around, but it was to late. The digimon had the unconscious Rika in his hands.

"If you want her, you'll have to come get her." He phased out again and didn't reappear.

"No, Rika."

Takato and Henry ran to their respective digimon each trying to comfort them the best they can.

"Gargomon, you OK buddy?"

"I'm fine Henry, momentai."

"Growlmon, are you OK?"

"I'm OK Takato. I guess you know now." Growlmon said sitting.

"Yeah."

There was a bright yellow flash and Growlmon dedigivolved to Guilmon. Guilmon ran over to Renamon who was crying.

"I failed. I promised her mother I would protect her."

Guilmon put his arms around her her arms in between them with her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't fail, he just caught us off guard. Don't worry, we'll get her back."

Guilmon looked over at Takato for an answer...Takato nodded.

(a/n) Sorry if the last end there sucked. I will try to make the next chapter better.


	5. Public Announcement

**Public Announcement**

I am sure yall are wonderin when I'm going to post a new chapter for my one and only story: _Hazard_. If you haven't read my profile then you have been in the dark for all this time. I have halted further progress for the story. Now don't worry, I'm not quitin on it. All I am asking is for your patience. Thank you and have nice day. Please read my profile page before you ask any questions.


End file.
